Dreams of a Duck
by HadaGracia
Summary: Months after everything is resolved, with Mytho's heart restored and the evil Raven vanquished, the girl Fakir loves still frequents his dreams - not Princess Tutu, though; just the plain old ordinary human named Duck. Duck, meanwhile, is alive and well, living with Fakir as a duck. Note that this is rated M for a reason! Fakir/Duck (and I do mean duck!) lime; not sure if it's PWP?


She still frequented his dreams, even months later – not Princess Tutu, though; rather, he dreamt of the bumbling, timid young girl she had appeared to be more often. "Duck," he whispered in his sleep, sighing as he rolled over onto his back.

The female in question lifted her head drowsily, rubbing her tired eyes with her wings as a yawn escaped her beak. She never left Fakir's side, and he, in return, kept her with him wherever he went, even going so far as to share his bed with the sentient waterfowl that he considered one of his dearest friends.

Somniloquy was nothing new to her; she found out her first night sleeping with him that Fakir had a tendency to talk in his sleep. Although his peaceful voice regularly woke her up, she was rarely able to understand what he was saying beyond her name. She smiled to herself when she saw the same expression on his face – that slight upturn to the edges of his mouth that she glimpsed sometimes when he'd look at her if no one was around.

"Tha sit... writhe air..." Fakir murmured breathily, turning his head one way and then the other.

Intrigued, Duck stood and stepped closer, tilting her head and leaning in towards him.

"Duuuuuck!" he groaned, arching his back with a grunt before he gasped and his eyes popped open. He blinked a couple times, then cried out in shock at seeing the duck's face filling his line of vision and he rapidly propelled himself back from her, ultimately falling off the edge of the bed into a tangled heap.

Duck only stared down blankly at him from her perch on his now-vacant pillow.

A hot flush crept up the boy's cheeks and he snapped, "What‼? Don't sneak up on me like that! Seeing your ugly bill up close this early would scare anyone senseless!"

_That's my Fakir,_ she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes, _somehow simultaneously defensive and offensive in every waking moment._ She shook her head and backed away, hopping down the makeshift stairs he had placed at the foot of their bed so she could easily get on and off without his help.

As soon as Duck disappeared from view, he buried his face in his hands. If she knew what he had been dreaming... He shuddered to think what her reaction might be. It was humiliating! He loved Duck, and he'd be lying if he said he never fantasized about being with her, but that kind of a relationship between them would be impossible now. _Fakir, you fool!_ he chastised himself as he picked himself up off the floor. _She's not a human anymore, and she never will be, so just forget it!_

A few nights later brought more of the same. This time, however, Fakir's sleep-slurred words were more coherent, and Duck was more fully awake and able to understand what he was saying.

"Yes... that's it, Duck... Mm, right there..."

_That sounds like..._ Duck's eyes widened and her face grew warm. _He's thinking about me... in _that_ way..._ Embarrassed, she quickly burrowed her way under the bedspread as far away from him as she could get.

Now that she knew what his nighttime mumbling really was, she couldn't shake the thought of what must be happening in Fakir's head while he slept. Unfortunately, this led to her own slumbering mind entertaining similar ideas about the two of them as well.

_What can I do, though?_ she moped a week later after awaking dissatisfied from a scenario that remained unfinished thanks to the clock outside tolling the hour. _I'm just a duck; it's not like anything could actually happen._

"Mm... Duck..." Fakir was still asleep.

_And he's dreaming about me again,_ she thought miserably. Just then, she caught sight of the bulge near Fakir's waist and got an idea.

"Oh, that feels so good..." This dream he was having now seemed particularly vivid to Fakir, but he wasn't about to protest as he imagined Duck (human once more) shyly biting her lip as she ran her hand over his erection.

Emboldened by his unconscious encouragement, the duck purposefully brushed her beak more firmly against the straining fabric of Fakir's boxers.

"Huh! Oh, Duck! Uh!" he gasped and panted, reflexively jerking his hips at the friction as he was driven to completion both physically and in the dream.

When he opened his eyes and discovered he had come on himself, he threw his head back against his pillow and then turned to where Duck usually slept next to him... but she wasn't there. He sat up then, looking around, and it took a couple seconds before he noticed a misshapen lump under the covers between his legs.

His heart stopped and he held his breath as he ripped the blankets away to reveal the blushing bird before him. "...Duck." He clenched his eyes shut. "Wh-what..." he stuttered, swallowing, "are you... doing... down there?"

She gazed at him steadily until he opened his eyes again, then glanced at his clothed penis before looking back at his face.

He groaned, mortified, and amended, "_Why_ were you... doing... down there?"

Duck maintained eye contact with him, staring unflinchingly.

Finally he spluttered, "Alright, so it's not like I wish you hadn't, but really, did you have to? I mean, it's bad enough that I can't control it, but now you know about it and you..." He stopped, noting the passive look on her face. "You _do_ know, right?"

She nodded.

"And you're... okay with it?"

She nodded again.

"Ugh, this is so messed up..." he muttered, rubbing his temple with one hand while he rested the other on his knee.

Duck nudged his finger so he patted her head, but apparently that wasn't what she wanted as she ducked her head until he dropped his hand onto the mattress between them.

"What?" he asked as she was glaring at him. "What are you after?"

She nipped his pinky.

"Ow!" He pulled away sharply and stuck it in his mouth, sucking on it to soothe the pinched skin. "What was that for?" he demanded.

She tilted her head to the side as though confused.

"Why'd you just bite me?" He made a fist with his injured pinky extended and lowered it in front of her so she could see it at eye level. "You've never bitten me before! What's the deal? You... What..." He faltered, dumbfounded, when she stepped up onto his curled fingers and seemingly sat there.

Duck's eyes fluttered closed as she ground down against her love's saliva-coated digit; she had never felt anything like it.

Appalled at what he was seeing, Fakir, quickly withdrew his hand and leapt back, leaving Duck to fall onto the mattress below as he shouted, "Are you insane?‼ What are you thinking?‼"

Wrongfooted and flat on her back, Duck's eyes welled up with reproachful tears as she struggled and flapped her wings in a vain attempt to flee from this difficult situation that she had failed to foresee when she made the decision to escalate their interactions beyond those of a boy and his faithful pet. "Quaaaack!" she protested, giving up when she was unable to right herself.

"Ah... um..." Fakir suddenly felt ashamed as he realized that she was merely expecting some form of reciprocation; it was only fair, seeing as how she had serviced him in the first place.

Kneeling on the bed now, he reached towards her hesitantly, recoiling when she kicked out at him with a hurt and indignant "Quack!"

"I-I'm sorry, Duck. I am. Please forgive me." He inched his hand forward again, heartened when she didn't react with hostility this time. He slowly stroked the soft feathers on her chest, the smooth, silky texture caressing his fingertips as she sighed and closed her eyes at his ministrations.

_Of course I'll forgive you, Fakir,_ she sighed, _I love you._ As his touch drifted lower, she stretched her neck out and tilted her head back so that the end of her beak touched the mattress above her head.

Struck by a sudden impulse, Fakir leaned over her and nuzzled her exposed throat. "I love you, Duck."

"Q-qua–" Duck gasped; the way Fakir's nimble thumb rubbed her just so was simply incredible and it took her breath away.

As he watched her thrashing on the bed in front of him, he couldn't help but be reminded of the way she used to flail about when she was flustered as a human. "Oh, Duck... I don't care whether you're a human or not; I will always love you."

_Oh, Fakir!_ she thought as her orgasm grew near. "Qua-quack! Quaaaaaaaaack!" _I feel the same way!_ Sparks danced in front of her eyes as she convulsed; she felt as though she was bursting out of a bubble amidst a shower of glitter, almost the same as when she would transform into Princess Tutu – but with one major difference: never before had a transformation shaken her to her very core like this, nor had she ever felt so fulfilled afterwards... or so exhausted.

Fakir stared at Duck, then at his hands, and then at Duck again, bewildered. _Did I do that?_

"I love you, too, Fakir... So much..." she whispered as she drifted off to sleep, oblivious to just what had transpired as a result of their passionate exchange.


End file.
